My Boring Day
by forgottenmelodies
Summary: Just a boring day in the life of Yamato Ishida with abusive coffee tables and antisocial walls. A humorous drabble.


Okay, because I wrote angst, I have to write one humor. Just how my life works. Well, this started out as more angst, but about halfway through I realized it was kind of funny and not depressing.

This plot is pretty much based on what I did today and the rest of my Spring Break. Yes, I know no one cares, but I thought it was story worthy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. I only own my boring yet somehow amusing day.

--------------

Well, isn't life just one big bowl of strawberry ice cream? Yes, I do mean that in the most sarcastic way possible. I guess if you took that bowl, laced it with gasoline, and lit a match near it, you'd be closer.

--------------

Damn. Another whole week of sitting at home and talking to walls. I know, it's Spring Break and I should be out and actually doing something, but I have no one to do it with. All week people have either been gone, or been out with someone else. Of course, considering I have such a small pool of friends it's not that surprising.

I know! I'll call someone! It's the last day of break after all. Anyone who was on vacation should be home by now, right? Right. Hmmmm. I'll start with Taichi first. His family went to Okinawa so he should feel like talking to someone other than Kari.

--------------

"Hello?"

_Hey, Tai._

"Oh, hey Matt. What's up?"

_Not much. You feel like doing something today?_

"I'd love to, but we just got back and I've got to unpack. I'll call you later if I get done fast enough."

_Okay, sure. Talk to you later._

"See ya!"

--------------

Okay, so that was a bust. I wonder what TK's doing.

--------------

"Hello?"

_Hey Mom. Is TK around?_

"I'm sorry, Matt. He went out to the movies with Daisuke and Ken today. Want me to tell him you called?"

_Yeah, sure. Thanks Mom. See you later._

"Goodbye."

--------------

Well, there go the next two people on my list too. Hmmmm, Sora and I aren't on the best of terms after the break-up so I guess that leaves her and Mimi out. Joe and Izzy are going to be gone for another week. And since the band's on hiatus, we've agreed not to really hang out as much so we don't make things worse.

I guess that's it. Oh joy. Well, the wall and I have been on pretty good terms lately. I guess that's as good as anything.

So wall, how are you today?

"..."

Really? I'm sorry to hear that. You know, I've been having the same problem. Seen any good TV lately? 

"……"

Yeah, House was really……awww, this is stupid! I'm already crazy enough talking to myself than to inanimate objects. I guess I could catch some Z's and wait for Tai to call.

--------------

_It's easier to run, replacing these things you're all alo—_

_Huh? Hello?_

"Hey Yama!"

_Oh. Hey Tai._

"You still up to go somewhere?"

_Yeah, sure._

"Okay, I'll be over there in a few minutes."

_Huh? Wait, what?_

"We're going out!"

_Ummm, okay….?_

"See ya!"

_Bye?_

Click

--------------

Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Wait….aw shoot! I have to get ready! My hair's a mess and my clothes are all wrinkled.

--------------

Okay, clothes first. Where did he say we're going? Oh yeah, he didn't. Well, I guess I should dress semi-formal then. Hmmmm……dark wash jeans…..crimson button up shirt….socks….loafers……okay, that should be good.

Now, just for my hair. Where did I put that brush?...Here it is!...Now some gel……There we go!

Ding Dong

Coming! Wait…..shoot….ouch! Stupid coffee table. Who put that in my way? Oh yeah, I did. Make mental note to move said coffee table so it is unable to abuse any more toes. Wait, what was I doing? Oh! The door!

--------------

_Hey, Taichi._

"Man, you look stressed."

_Oh really? Maybe I should get some more sleep_.

"Have you been talking to yourself again?"

_No, I've found that the wall is a much better listener_.

"Okay……..you ready to go?"

_Sure. So, where are we going?_

"Out."

_Out where?_

"Just for a walk."

_Sounds good. You enjoying the cooler weather?_

"Yeah, but I do miss the sun. And the pretty girls."

_Did you manage to even talk to one?_

"Why I'm insulted! You know what a player I am. I even got numbers."

_Did you check to see if any of them are real?_

"No, but I'm sure they are."

--------------

Well, today is finally looking up. Wait, is that rain? Oh great. I jinxed it. Ah well. At least there's no abusing coffee tables or antisocial walls out here.

END

--------------

Not my best, but just something to waste time on. I'm actually working on the plot for a new multi-chapter story, but I don't know if anyone would want to read it. If you would, please tell me in a review. And rant or rave about this story as long as it's in a review. I'm a criticism whore.


End file.
